Que ferait Kiba sans ses amis ?
by Deiya
Summary: [UA, yaoi]Kiba aime Neji. Et se lamente sans rien faire. Heureusement, ses amis vont l’aider, volontairement ou non, à faire bouger les choses. KibaNeji, GaaNaru, ShinoHina.
1. Des glaçons partout

**Titre :** Que ferait Kiba sans ses amis ?

**Auteur :** Deiya (La folle a encore frappé !)

**Genre :** humour, yaoi, hétéro, POV Kiba

**Résumé :** Kiba aime Neji. Et se lamente sans rien faire. Heureusement, ses amis vont l'aider, volontairement ou non, à faire bouger les choses

**Couples : **KibaNeji avec en fond du GaaNaru et ShinoHina

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, incroyable mais vrai !

**Note 1 :** J'ai fait cette fic à la demande de Dragonneva (l'idée me plaisait bien, je l'avoue) donc voilà le résultat : j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Note 2 :** Pour une fois, je ne fais pas de commentaires, les remarques entre parenthèses sont donc également de Kiba.

**Chapitre 1 : Des glaçons partout**

DRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG !!!!!!!

Un coup de poing suffit à faire taire la sonnerie stridente.

Réveil normal, pour une journée _a priori_ normale.

Je me lève mollement et me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain en bâillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Coup d'œil rapide vers le miroir. Un peu plus et je me ferais peur tout seul. Allez, une bonne douche et ça ira mieux.

Une demi-heure plus tard (je me suis rendormi sous la douche), me voilà habillé, frais et dispos. Re-coup d'œil vers le miroir. Ah ! Voilà le moi que j'aime : Kiba Inuzuka dans toute sa splendeur ! Hé hé ! Sans me vanter, je ne suis pas moche… voire plutôt mignon… si on regarde bien ! Les cheveux bruns en pétard, les yeux noirs presque réduits en fentes et un tatouage rouge en forme de triangle sur chaque joue. En parlant de ces marques… Si vous voulez qu'on soit potes, surtout ne m'appelez pas 'le dernier des mohicans' ou ne me demandez pas si je suis le petit frère caché de la princesse Mononoke, OK ???

Bon, petit-déj' et j'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard. Comme tous les matins, je passe prendre Hinata pour aller au lycée.

Hinata, c'est un peu une petite sœur pour moi. Elle est hyper timide, toujours en train de rougir et de bégayer, mais elle est aussi d'une incroyable gentillesse. A vrai dire, elle ne m'a jamais demandé de venir la chercher tous les jours.

C'est moi qui lui ai proposé. Et qui ai insisté.

Même si ça me fait faire un détour.

Même si je pourrais dormir plus longtemps.

En réalité, je ne fais pas tout ça que pour Hinata. J'ai une autre raison pour me rendre chaque matin à la demeure Hyuuga. Et cette raison, c'est…

- Kiba !

… Neji Hyuuga. Le cousin d'Hinata.

Ce type est… beau, superbe, sublime ? On ne peut pas dire que j'ai la langue dans ma poche et pourtant, quand je suis près de lui, j'ai l'impression d'être à court de vocabulaire…

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Tout me fait vibrer chez lui, de la racine de ses longs et magnifiques cheveux bruns jusqu'à la pointe de ses parfaits orteils, en passant par ses yeux laiteux, sa peau diaphane, ses doigts fins… Argh. Je suis complètement mordu.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Et ce n'est pas tout : il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi et est cependant déjà considéré comme un génie ! Le genre de mec à se retrouver en tête de classe sans faire un effort alors que d'autres (dont moi) ont besoin d'une nuit blanche passée à réviser pour atteindre péniblement la moyenne… Ah oui, encore une chose : ce type est un vrai glaçon… Autant dire que mon cas est désespéré.

- KIBA !!

- Présent !

- Ce n'était pas l'impression que tu donnais.

- …

- Je vais être direct : ne viens plus chercher Hinata.

- Heiiiin ???

- Arrête de tourner autour d'elle.

Je rêve ou Neji me fait le coup du cousin protecteur là ?!? Et pour une fois, il est totalement à côté de la plaque, le petit génie…

- T'es parano, Neji. Hinata, c'est juste ma meilleure amie.

- Bien sûr. Et c'est pour ta 'meilleure amie' que tu fais un détour de deux kilomètres tous les jours ?

- … Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Neji ? Tout le monde n'a pas une sensibilité de cuillère à café comme toi !

- Pourquoi de cuillère à café ?

- C'est le premier truc insensible qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

- …

- De toute façon, ça sert à rien ton ordre puisqu'on se voit tout le temps au lycée.

Miracle ! Neji sourit ! Bon, d'accord, c'est un sourire pervers LEGEREMENT effrayant… mais un sourire quand même !

- T'inquiète pas, j'y ai pensé…

xXx

Neji n'a pas craché le morceau mais à en voir son expression lorsqu'il est parti, je crains que son plan ne soit carrément diabolique.

Sur le chemin du lycée, je raconte les derniers événements à Hinata. Celle-ci n'a pas l'air réellement étonnée.

- Il n'a pas tort, c'est un peu exagéré ce détour tous les matins ! Tu vas pouvoir rester au lit plus longtemps maintenant !

Elle prend un air rêveur et murmure de façon presque inaudible :

- Il ne se serait rien passé entre nous de toute façon.

- Pou… Pourquoi ?

J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. Hinata saurait-elle que… ? Elle devient brusquement écarlate et ses index s'entrechoquent comme à chaque fois qu'elle est gênée.

- Eh bien… Je suis amoureuse de Shino.

Ouf, ce n'est que ça. Je respire.

- En fait, j'étais déjà au courant.

Sous son regard interrogateur je m'explique.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne… Il n'y a guère que Shino qui n'ait rien remarqué.

Elle en reste sans voix pendant un instant puis éclate de rire et je ne tarde pas à me joindre à elle.

xXx

Lorsque nous arrivons au lycée, deux personnes nous attendent dans un coin de la cour. Physiquement, ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. L'un est roux avec des yeux turquoise et le kanji signifiant 'amour' tatoué sur le front. L'autre est brun mais c'est la seule information qu'on a sur son apparence car le reste est caché par un grand manteau au col remonté et des lunettes de soleil. Oui, ils sont vraiment très différents et pourtant, ils ont exactement la même pose statique, les bras croisés ou les mains dans les poches, le même air inexpressif, la même aura glaciale. Même les pires voyous de terminales tremblent à l'idée de leur adresser la parole.

Gaara et Shino.

Quand j'y pense, je dois vraiment avoir des affinités avec les glaçons. D'ailleurs, Hinata aussi car sinon, comment expliquer son attirance pour Shino ? Enfin, je serais mal placé pour lui faire la morale étant donné que mes propres attirances restent pour moi un véritable mystère…

Hinata et moi lançons le traditionnel «Salut ! », deux grognements parfaitement synchronisés nous répondent. Hinata tente d'engager la conversation avec Shino, je tente de la soutenir. Heureusement, ces brillants efforts sont bientôt interrompus par l'arrivée d'un missile doré projeté à pleine vitesse droit sur Gaara, ce qui ne semble pas émouvoir ce dernier outre mesure.

Tandis que le rouquin réceptionne ledit missile de la main gauche, de la droite il se raccroche au premier truc qui passe, c'est-à-dire Shino. Celui-ci n'a pas le temps de sortir les mains de ses poches et s'écroule… sur Hinata qui tombe par terre à son tour.

Je contemple la scène bouche bée. Hinata, rouge comme une écrevisse, disparaît presque entièrement sous Shino, lui-même à moitié écrasé par Gaara qui tient Naruto (le missile humain) dans ses bras. Naruto se relève, aide Gaara à se relever et l'embrasse. Shino se relève, aide Hinata à se relever et… ne l'embrasse pas. Par contre, je dois avoir des hallucinations parce que je jurerais que le brun a le bout des oreilles rouge.

Tien, tiens, tiens ! On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à m'intéresser aux réactions de Shino ! En effet, Gaara le fixe attentivement (Naruto a fini de l'embrasser). Il aurait fait exprès que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Il cache bien son jeu mais c'est un petit malin Gaara…

Naruto salue tout le monde avec son habituel sourire de dix kilomètres de long. Je réponds vaguement et m'approche d'Hinata. Elle semble crispée.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien… Juste un mal de ventre, ça va passer.

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand la sonnerie retentit, me coupant dans mon élan. Bon… quand il faut y aller, faut y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

xXx

10 heures. Récréation, pause bénie de la matinée !

Hinata, Gaara et moi sommes dans la même classe mais ce n'est pas le cas de Naruto et Shino. Du coup, on les attend dans notre coin de cour habituel. C'est alors que… je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux quand je vois débarquer Neji et sa clique. Il a toujours son masque impassible mais en le regardant approcher, je me souviens du fameux sourire de ce matin. Le sourire LEGEREMENT effrayant. Quel plan tordu a-t-il pondu ?

- Je viens faire de la surveillance.

Ah. D'accord. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. D'ailleurs, Neji ne m'en laisse pas le temps et enchaîne directement avec les présentations.

Il désigne d'abord Lee. Ce mec est… bizarre. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour qualifier quelqu'un qui porte un justaucorps vert moulant et qui, de surcroît, a de grands yeux ronds, une coupe au bol et les sourcils les plus fournis que j'aie jamais vus.

Le deuxième et dernier ami du beau ténébreux (Neji, pas Lee hein !) est une amie : Tenten. Je la regarde de haut en bas. A première vue, elle a l'air normale… Mais je me méfie encore parce que, pour traîner avec un glaçon asocial, il doit y avoir quelque chose quand même ! (Commet ça « et toi alors » ? Moi je suis juste amoureux, ça n'a rien à voir !)

Hinata nous présente à son tour. Gros sourcils me jette un coup d'œil intéressé en entendant mon nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question : une torpille jaune-orange fonce sur sa cible préférée. J'observe la scène d'un air blasé.

Gaara ne sourcille même pas. Il se contente d'amortir le choc de sa main gauche et de la droite se rattrape à… Neji. Neji qui tombe sur… moi.

Je me retrouve sur le sol, le mec de mes rêves étalé sur moi.

Neji… son parfum… sa peau… ses cheveux… mmmmh…

Je reprends brusquement pied dans la réalité. Ca a beau être mon glaçon chéri, c'est pas un poids plume pour autant !

- Neji, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te relever ? Si tu veux que je meure asphyxié, dis-le tout de suite !

- Hum… désolé, marmonne le beau brun en se redressant.

Il évite de me regarder. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Il part faire connaissance avec Naruto et Shino, qui vient d'arriver à une allure plus modérée que le blond. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs en direction de Gaara. Je parie qu'il a ENCORE tout manigancé ! Le rouquin me fixe à son tour. Tout dans son attitude signifie « Ouais, j'ai fait exprès, et alors ? Ne me dis pas que ça t'as pas plu ! » C'est fou ce qu'il est expressif dans son inexpressivité.

Gros sourcils, Lee de son vrai nom, m'aborde alors en me posant une question à laquelle je ne m'attends pas du tout :

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Neji ?

Je manque de m'étouffer.

- Qu… Quoi ??? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Eh bien… Tu sais peut-être que notre classe est partie faire du camping il n'y a pas longtemps…

- Ouais, mais je vois pas le rapport.

- Figure-toi que Neji parle en dormant et…

- Et ?

Je suis littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres. Allez, vas-y, balance tout !!

- Les meeeeeecs !!!

Tenten se jette sur Lee.

- Alors, vous parlez de quoaaaa ???

Je savais que cette fille était louche.

- On parlait de Neji, répond Lee.

Son amie démarre au quart de tour.

- Aaaaah, Neji ! Il est tellement bôôôôôô et claaaaasse, vous trouvez pas ? Dommage qu'il aime pas les filles…

- Heiiiin ?

C'est un complot pour que je meure à force de m'étrangler ou quoi ?

- Ooooh, tu savais pas qu'il préférait les mecs ? s'étonne Tenten.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, tous mes neurones sont mobilisés pour résoudre l'opération qui se présente à moi.

Neji gay + Neji parle en dormant + qu'est-ce que je pense de Neji … !!!

Et si… !! Non, calme-toi Kiba !! Commence pas à te faire des films ou tu vas le regretter…

Mais mon attention est soudain détournée vers Hinata. Je la vois qui titube, elle ferme les yeux… elle s'évanouit !! Hinata !!

- HINATA !!!

_A suivre…_

Premier chapitre assez moyen, il faut bien l'avouer…

La suite sera plus intéressante, promis, juré, craché ! Il y aura plus d'action… ou plutôt « d'interactions » ! XD

Je n'ai pas encore imaginé la fin alors peut-être le deuxième chapitre sera-t-il le dernier, peut-être pas… En tous cas, cette fic ne devrait pas dépasser 3 chapitres maxi.

Le sujet principal du chapitre suivant sera… les ascenseurs ! lol (Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié… Je me suis faite un petit délire avec, j'espère que j'arriverai à bien le rendre à l'écrit.)

A part ça, notre Naruto national sera plus présent… pour le meilleur !

Une 'tite reviews pour me motiver ?


	2. Où il est beaucoup question d'ascenseurs

**Titre :** Que ferait Kiba sans ses amis ?

**Auteur :** Deiya (La folle a encore frappé !)

**Genre :** humour, yaoi, hétéro, POV Kiba

**Résumé :** Kiba aime Neji. Et se lamente sans rien faire. Heureusement, ses amis vont l'aider, volontairement ou non, à faire bouger les choses.

**Couples : **KibaNeji avec en fond du GaaNaru et ShinoHina

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, incroyable mais vrai !

**Note :** Pour une fois, je ne fais pas de commentaires, les remarques entre parenthèses sont donc également de Kiba.

**Réponses aux reviews pour celles auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu :**

**D'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir !!!**

**Azrael :** Hé hé ! Vive Gaara qui fait ses coups en douce ! lol Naruto va plus prendre le relais dans ce chapitre… Enfin, tu verras par toi-même !

**Sai :** Bonne lecture !

**Tsuda :** Dans ma grande magnanimité, j'exauce ton vœu ! lol Bonne lecture !

**c0quiillette :** Bave pas trop… Ou prévois une bassine ! XD Voilà la suite !

**staphyla :** Effectivement, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir fait de sasunaru ! lol Zut, tu savais pas que Gaara était hyper possessif ? Trop tard…XD Moi aussi, j'adore les couples originaux (même si un petit sasunaru de temps en temps fait pas de mal) et c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas souvent de KibaNeji… soupir 'Sont trop mignons les deux là ! Neji : Calmos la psychopathe ! Il est à moi ! Moi : Psychopathe ?? Tu t'es regardé ?? Kiba : Quoi ? Il est très bien mon Neji choupinet d'amour ! Neji : Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde…

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Où il est beaucoup question d'ascenseurs**

Hinata a été emmenée à l'hôpital. Une appendicite, à ce qu'il paraît. Elle va être opérée cet après-midi. Et nous, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que retourner en cours et s'inquiéter en regardant sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. J'irai la voir demain matin : un coup de bol que ce soit mercredi !

xXx

Mercredi matin. Je suis d'une humeur de chien et pour cause : je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit ! J'ai pas arrêté de me retourner en pensant à Hinata, Neji, les remarques de Lee et Tenten, encore Neji, toujours Neji et ainsi de suite jusqu'au matin ! S'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais non, histoire d'en rajouter, il pleut des cordes et l'orage gronde. Heureusement, ma mère, compatissante, accepte de me déposer à l'hôpital avant d'aller travailler. Je n'aurai plus qu'à attendre que ça se calme pour rentrer…

Arrivé à destination, la réceptionniste m'informe qu'Hinata se trouve chambre 410. Pas envie de me farcir quatre étages à pattes, je prends l'ascenseur. Au moment où je vais indiquer l'étage, je stoppe mon geste en apercevant Neji Hyuuga qui s'avance vers moi avec classe (comme toujours). Il rentre nonchalamment dans l'ascenseur et me lance un simple « Salut ! », auquel je réponds par un grognement (façon gaarashinoïque). J'appuie sur le bouton, les portes se referment et c'est parti. Je mate mon beau brun du coin de l'œil tandis que lui fixe un point, droit devant lui.

Soudain, une secousse ébranle la cabine et l'ascenseur se bloque dans un énorme et lugubre CLONG. Instantanément, les lumières s'éteignent.

Pas bon, tout ça… Ne panique pas, Kiba, ne panique pas, c'est pas le moment !

Il se trouve que je suis un peu claustrophobe sur les bords. Les voyages en ascenseur, je supporte sans problème. Mais lieu clos et resserré ajouté à obscurité totale égale… PANIQUE A BORD !!!

Je me plaque dos à la paroi. J'ai beau tenter de me raisonner, rien n'y fait : je sens l'angoisse monter en moi lentement mais sûrement. Ma gorge se noue et de la sueur perle sur mon front. Ma respiration s'accélère et devient de plus en plus saccadée tandis que des tremblements s'emparent de moi petit à petit.

- Kiba ? Ça ne va pas ?

Neji a remarqué… J'essaye de lui expliquer d'une voix étranglée :

- Je… je suis claus…tro…

Je ne parviens pas à terminer ma phrase.

Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose se poser sur mon torse. Une main.

Je me fige. Neji tâtonne un peu pour se repérer puis passe ses bras sous les miens et me serre contre lui. Cette fois-ci, je ne respire plus du tout et ce n'est pas à cause de ma crise… Je hoquette lorsque j'entends sa voix qui chuchote à mon oreille :

- Calme-toi, ça va aller…

Il se met alors à me caresser lentement le dos avec une incroyable douceur… Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je ferme les yeux. La tension disparaît peu à peu. Je ne romps pas l'étreinte, au contraire, je me laisse aller. Je veux tout oublier, je veux me noyer dans cet océan de chaleur, je veux…

DING !

Sursaut. Les lumières se rallument et l'ascenseur redémarre. Neji s'écarte, l'air gêné.

- Ahem… ça devait être une coupure de courant.

Je ne réponds pas.

Quatrième étage, les portes s'ouvrent. Je marmonne un « merci » à peine audible et je sors aussitôt. Neji me suit mais ne dit rien. Peut-être qu'il a pas entendu ? C'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

Je frappe à la porte de la chambre 410. A ma grande surprise, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et je manque de basculer en avant.

- Salut Naruto…

- Yo ! Kiba, Neji, c'est pas trop tôt ! Il ne manquait plus que vous !

En effet, Gaara et Shino sont là aussi. Je fais la bise à Hinata, toute pâle au milieu des draps blancs. Neji va lui dire bonjour à son tour et me frôle au passage, ce qui me fait sursauter légèrement (réaction disproportionnée, je sais, mais je suis un peu nerveux là…). Naruto et Gaara me regardent bizarrement, je crains le pire. Bon, le mieux c'est de les ignorer.

- Comment te sens-tu, Hinata ?

- Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va mieux, merci.

- KIBAAA !! Faut aaabsolument que je te parle en tête à tête.

Naruto et sa discrétion légendaire.

Coup d'œil vers Gaara. Il a l'air d'être d'accord (il ne me lance pas son regard qui tue, c'est déjà ça). Coup d'œil vers les autres. Personne ne moufte, juste quelques visages curieux. Je soupire et direction le couloir avec l'excité blond.

- Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Neji ?

- Rien du tout.

- Fais pas l'innocent ! T'as vu comment t'as réagi ??

- Hmmpf !

- Allez ! Raconte !!

D'un côté, ça ne le regarde PAS DU TOUT. De l'autre, Naruto va me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'avoue tout… Mmh, après tout, peut-être qu'il pourrait me donner des conseils… (il sort bien avec un glaçon !)

- Pff ! Ok…

Et je lui confie la scène de l'ascenseur. Je passe sur les détails trop personnels mais Naruto a tout de même l'air TRES intéressé !

- Hé hé, c'est une bonne idée ça !

- De quoi ?

- Rien, je me parlais à moi-même !

Grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Facile ! Tu le coinces dans un coin sombre, tu le plaques contre le mur, tu lui roules le patin du siècle et tu lui avoues que tu l'aimes à la folie.

- …

Vive le conseil…

- Simple et efficace, non ?

- …

- Allez, on y retourne, sinon les autres vont se poser des questions !

Comme si c'était pas déjà fait !

Retour à la chambre. Avec Naruto en plus, la conversation devient plus qu'animée ! Si bien qu'une infirmière à couettes blondes ne tarde pas à intervenir brutalement.

- Non mais vous vous croyez où ?? On vous entend à l'autre bout du couloir !

Elle écarquille les yeux en nous voyant.

- Mais vous êtes combien là-dedans ?? Vous voulez tuer votre copine ou quoi ? Un à la fois, les autres vous sortez !

Personne n'ose discuter. Pas le temps de se demander qui sort, qui reste : Naruto intervient.

- Ok la vieille ! Shino, tu restes, on repassera plus tard !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Gaara, Neji et moi nous en allons, suivis du blond qui se fait foudroyer du regard par l'infirmière.

- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, petit voyou !

Naruto se contente de rigoler.

Dans le couloir, je marche à hauteur de Neji tandis que Naruto et Gaara complotent je-ne-sais-quoi devant nous. Le blond se penche vers son petit ami et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Le rouquin acquiesce avec un sourire en coin. Puis ils se tournent vers nous. Je le sens mal, là.

- Hum… On vous laisse, Gaara et moi on va tester l'ascenseur ! Ne faites pas de bêtises !

A peine leur annonce terminée, les deux compères s'éloignent rapidement main dans la main.

- « Tester l'ascenseur » ??

- « Ne faites pas de bêtises » ??

Neji et moi sommes aussi abasourdis l'un que l'autre.

Quelques fauteuils sont installés dans le couloir, Neji s'affale sur l'un d'eux. Je bâille. Doit bien y avoir un distributeur de boisson dans le coin, non ? Je propose :

- Je vais me chercher un café, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, c'est pas trop mon truc.

A vrai dire, moi non plus j'aime pas trop ça, mais tous les moyens sont bons pour se réveiller ! Enfin, je pars donc seul à la recherche d'un distributeur.

xXx

Après maintes péripéties tellement palpitantes que je ne les raconterai pas, je retourne auprès de Neji (sans le café, je l'ai avalé cul sec sur place). Je retrouve le beau brun assoupi dans son fauteuil. On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir passé une nuit blanche ! Je m'approche doucement et le contemple en train de dormir. Son masque de froideur a disparu, laissant apparaître au grand jour le vrai Neji. Neji, l'adolescent normal avec ses rêves, ses joies et ses peines. Neji qui semble presque fragile à présent… Ma poitrine se serre à cette vue et, sans savoir pourquoi, je commence à chuchoter :

- Je suis fou de toi, Neji, complètement accroc à toi.

Il est si mignon comme ça. Je me retiens à grand peine de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Je m'approche encore un peu.

- Je t'aime…

Trois petits mots que j'ai laissé échapper dans un souffle. Trois petits mots et c'est fini car Neji ouvre maintenant de grands yeux écarquillés de surprise. Je recule précipitamment, trop tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Pendant un instant, je pense d'abord à fuir, cependant je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Prétendre qu'il a rêvé serait tout aussi inutile. Les conseils de Naruto me reviennent en mémoire mais je les écarte en rougissant un peu. Finalement, je me résous à répéter ma déclaration, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- J'ai dit : « Je t'aime ».

Je ferme aussitôt les yeux, je ne veux pas voir sa réaction. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il me rejette.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes lèvres, quelque chose de chaud et soyeux.

J'ouvre les yeux, les referme immédiatement.

Neji… m'embrasse !!

Il rompt le baiser, me regarde intensément et me dit en souriant (un vrai sourire !!) :

- Moi aussi… Moi aussi, je t'aime.

J'arrive pas à y croire. Je vais bientôt me réveiller, c'est sûr !

- Pince-moi, je rêve !

Son sourire s'élargit et il murmure :

- J'ai un moyen plus agréable de te prouver le contraire…

Je rougis tandis qu'il prend mon visage entre ses mains et recommence à m'embrasser. Il demande l'accès à ma bouche et je m'empresse de le lui accorder. Sa langue vient gentiment taquiner la mienne et bientôt je me laisse aller. Je l'enlace à mon tour, le baiser devient plus fougueux, plus passionné. Emporté dans mon élan, je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt et commence à le caresser doucement.

- Mmh… Pas dans le couloir…

Ses protestations manquent de convictions… Je réplique :

- Mais Naruto et Gaara occupent déjà l'ascenseur !

Une lueur de malice passe dans ses yeux (ben, oui, c'est possible !)

- J'en ai vu un autre tout à l'heure…

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne à sa suite jusqu'à notre futur refuge potentiel.

Malheureusement, quand les portes de l'ascenseur en question s'ouvrent…

- 'Tain, Shika ! Je croyais que t'avais bloqué ce foutu ascenseur !

- Galèèère ! C'est toi qui es trop pressée, Tema-chan !

Le couple (une blonde avec quatre couettes et un brun avec les cheveux en plumeau) s'embrassait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'on les interrompe, ce qui, bien sûr, ne semble pas les enchanter. Je ne pensais pas que les ascenseurs étaient si fréquentés.

Le brun a juste l'air désespéré, mais la blonde, elle, est vraiment énervée.

- Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, ici c'est déjà pris !

Elle appuie rageusement sur un bouton et les portes se referment.

Comme au départ, on était quand même venu pour voir Hinata, Neji et moi décidons de retourner à sa chambre. J'entre sans frapper, et là, que vois-je ? Shino sursaute et lâche précipitamment la main d'Hinata. Cette dernière prend son habituel teint écarlate et, du peu que j'aperçois de Shino, je peux en déduire que celui-ci n'est pas en reste. Hé hé ! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il y a entre eux ! En parlant de génie… Comment réagit Neji ?

- Félicitations, vous deux !

- Hein ?

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu…

- Tu m'as interdit de tourner autour d'Hinata et pourtant tu les félicites ???

Il se tourne vers moi en souriant (encore !).

- Shino, c'est pas pareil…

- Qu… Attends !! Ça veut dire… T'étais jaloux ?!?

En guise de réponse, il se contente de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- AHA ! Ça a bien évolué à ce que je vois !!

Le duo des experts en manigance est de retour.

xXx

Une semaine plus tard…

Main dans la main, Neji et moi arrivons au lycée en compagnie d'Hinata. Celle-ci se dirige tout de suite vers Shino et glisse doucement sa main dans la sienne. Nous entamons la discussion avec Lee et Tenten. Peu après, tout le monde s'écarte prudemment de Gaara en voyant Naruto débouler.

La routine, quoi.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Naruto paraît encore plus excité que d'habitude.

- Gaara et moi, on a remarqué un truc vraiment ex-tra-or-di-naire !

Il marque une pause pour ménager son effet.

- Dans ce lycée, il n'y a pas… d'ascenseur !! Rigolez pas, c'est très important, je dirais même indispensable ! Imaginez que quelqu'un se fasse une entorse et doive se farcir tous les escaliers ! C'est pas humain ! Alors on a…

Il sort une feuille de sa poche et la brandit à bout de bras.

- On a rédigé une pétition ! Si assez de personnes signent, on devrait pouvoir obtenir un ascenseur pour le lycée. Allez, je compte sur vous !

Neji et moi échangeons un coup d'œil amusé.

- Si c'est pour la bonne cause…

_A suivre…_

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de terminé ! Il y en aura un troisième, mais en fait ce ne sera pas un véritable chapitre… XD Je m'explique. Ce sera très court, plutôt une sorte d'épilogue pas du tout indispensable à l'histoire, mais je l'ai imaginé donc autant l'écrire !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, surtout que j'ai toujours autant de mal avec les scènes censées être romantiques…

J'ai mis un peu de côté le couple ShinoHina, j'espère que personne ne le regrette… Ils ne seront pas oubliés dans l'épilogue en tous cas.

Je suis contente d'avoir pu caser un ShikaTema l'air de rien… XD Ça m'est venu comme ça pendant mon délire avec les ascenseurs (les pauvres !)…

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews : je saute de joie à chaque fois que j'en ai une !


	3. Epilogue

**Titre :** Que ferait Kiba sans ses amis ?

**Auteur :** Deiya (La folle a encore frappé !)

**Genre :** humour, yaoi, hétéro, POV Kiba

**Résumé :** Kiba aime Neji. Et se lamente sans rien faire. Heureusement, ses amis vont l'aider, volontairement ou non, à faire bouger les choses.

**Couples : **KibaNeji avec en fond du GaaNaru et ShinoHina

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, incroyable mais vrai !

**Note :** Pour une fois, je ne fais pas de commentaires, les remarques entre parenthèses sont donc également de Kiba.

**Réponse à la seule reviews à laquelle je n'ai pas encore répondu (gomen')**

**Shika : **Contente que tu aies aimé, voici la fin, la vrai de vrai !!

Bonne lecture !!

**Epilogue**

Salut à tous mes fans !!!

Eh oui, ça fait un bail, mais le grand Kiba Inuzuka est enfin de retour, plus irrésistible que jamais ! Avouez, je vous ai manqué, hein ?

Bon, commençons tout de suite par ce que tout le monde meurt d'envie de savoir : où en est ma relation avec Neji… Eh bien, elle se porte bien, merci pour elle ! Mon petit Neji chéri me sourit de plus en plus, il est trop mignon, on dirait un gamin, c'est trop choupiiii !! Aha, j'arrête pas de gagatiser dès que je parle de lui, c'est plus fort que moi… Quant à notre vie privée, les détails VRAIMENT privés je veux dire… Vous ne saurez RIEN, mais alors RIEN DU TOUT, je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture !!! Ces instants privilégiés sont uniquement réservés à mon glaçon d'amour et à moi-même, désolé… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plein d'autres trucs à vous raconter !! (Moins croustillants, certes… mais quand même !)

Hinata et Shino par exemple… Leur relation aussi a bien évolué : je crois qu'ils s'embrassent en public à présent… Nous avons même une idée plus précise de ce qu'est la véritable apparence de Shino, maintenant ! En effet, Hinata a réussi à le traîner à la piscine plusieurs fois avec nous. La première fois, il portait un masque avec un tuba et son maillot de bain ressemblait étrangement à un scaphandre… Autant dire qu'on ne distinguait pas grand-chose de son anatomie ! Les fois suivantes, il s'est découvert petit à petit… On a eu droit entre autres à la combinaison de plongée, limite s'il ne s'est pas ramené avec la bonbonne d'oxygène !! Pour finir, sous l'insistance d'Hinata, il s'est résigné un mettre un maillot normal, avec quand même des lunettes de plongée, faut pas abuser non plus !! Après tant de mystères, on était en droit de s'attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais non, rien à signaler : Shino est tout à fait normal. Inutile de vous décrire ma déception…

Parlons ensuite de Naruto et Gaara… Pour commencer, ils ont obtenu leur ascenseur au lycée. Et comme les jambes cassées, entorses et autres handicaps de ce genre ne sont pas si courants que ça, ce sont nos amants démoniaques qui l'empruntent le plus souvent. Bon, j'avoue, Neji et moi allons également y faire un tour à l'occasion… Mais ceci est une autre histoire et j'ai déjà dit que je ne dirai RIEN à ce sujet !!

Revenons à Naruto et Gaara… Ils n'ont pas stoppé leur carrière d'agents matrimoniaux en si bon chemin et désormais, il n'est pas rare d'apercevoir Gaara en train d'attendre Naruto à un endroit stratégique… Mais leur technique ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue et les autres élèves se méfient de plus en plus… Grâce à eux (ou à cause d'eux ?) le taux de couples au lycée a grimpé en flèche et même les professeurs ne sont pas épargnés ! Je dois reconnaître qu'ils ont fait fort en casant Tsunade, la vieille directrice grincheuse avec le prof de chimie, ce sale pervers de Jiraiya !

Ça me fait penser à… Hé hé !

Vous vous souvenez de ce couple que nous avions brièvement rencontré dans un ascenseur ? La blonde autoritaire et le brun pas motivé ? Nous avons retrouvé Shikamaru et Temari peu après, au détour d'un couloir du lycée : ils avaient été engagés comme surveillants ! On s'entend plutôt bien, mais ils ne nous cherchent pas trop de noises, vu la position compromettante dans laquelle on les a surpris… Au fait, vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi ils étaient à l'hôpital ? Non, ils ne faisaient pas la tournée des ascenseurs ! Ils allaient rendre visite à Kankuro, le frère de Temari, qui s'était empoisonné en jouant avec ses marionnettes… Me demandez pas comment il a fait ça, j'en sais pas plus ! D'ailleurs, ledit Kankuro est aussi au lycée en terminale et il a un look… euh… plutôt inhabituel, tout de noir vêtu et le visage entièrement recouvert de maquillage. Actuellement, il parait que Naruto et Gaara essayent de le caser avec une fille aux cheveux rose chewing-gum…

Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour…

- Kiba…

Je me retourne, étonné. Neji me regarde depuis la porte d'un air amusé. Depuis combien de temps il est là ?

- Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'observe en train de t'agiter devant le miroir… On peut savoir ce que tu faisais ?

- Aah ça ! En fait, je discutais avec mes fans !

Mon beau brun hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Bah oui, je les mettais au courant des derniers événements…

Neji renonce à comprendre, il doit penser que je le taquine avec mon sourire malicieux. Je dépose un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, on y va à cette balade en amoureux ?

Il me prend la main et je le suis. Avant de sortir, je jette un coup d'œil au miroir.

Bye tous mes fans !

_Fin_

Et voilà, c'est fini pour de bon ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster un chapitre aussi court !!

Concernant mes projets de fics… J'en ai plein qui fourmillent dans ma p'tite tête, reste plus qu'à faire le tri entre ce que je vais réellement écrire et ce qui demeurera à l'état de simple idée… Autant dire qu'au final il ne restera pas grand-chose !! XD

Enfin, j'espère que ce petit épilogue de rien du tout vous a plu… Même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !


End file.
